User talk:FinalRest
Which one (PA SB) 00:39, July 10, 2011 (UTC)|chat=which one Xaldin or Dilan?}} Hehehe i found something funny about this(may not be), in The Lanes Between, the Phantom vs. Kurt Zisa fight is the first fight in which i voted against u and DS.. Funny no?....probably not ^_^ 00:51, July 10, 2011 (UTC)|chat=And yes u are}} 11:47, July 12, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Please look at the PA News and spread the word. Cos it's gonna be big}} IRC Quickly!!! Correct on the SB Riddles.. Correct correct Correct on all the SB Riddles..damn your gud!! also 7 points up from that!! Ohh almost forgot which episode of Soul Eater are up to? Yep 5 more but remeber that someone's on your tail for SB plaque, as for me i would go for Death the Kid then Maka/Soul, Blackstar a close 3rd. Correct again .. 3 more points now Correct on all 3 SB riddles.. 03:57, July 14, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Also a riddle.. here goes... A heartless yellow yellow yellow Shocking thunder, errr hate classic music What am i talking baout?}} All 3 SB's right Yep but CoF is still on your tail.....literally!! also correct on that riddle Correct...you got 3/5 right, 3 was Bit sniper and 4 was Hi-Ether.... correct on all 3 SB's Man u might get to 100 XD all 3 correct again correct again Sorry Sb's answer was the battle music "Final vantias Battle" soz I got the music on my IPod, and that's different, the one u showed me was music from when like Aqua fought Vanitas in Neverland but from the quote from SB riddle he said the final words before the final fight with Vanitas(Ventus), so it is Final Vanitas Battle :D .. anyways 6 more to go! got 2/3 right, 3 was Vivi also u reached 100 .... Yep that y you got 5. right...... but still u past 100!!... Yep and u definitely broke that record! Umm i need major help for the new competition (well first off the people first but) for like the maintenance help, can i put it in the Where Nothing Gathers forum. Also can i set it up in Where Nothing Gathers so other users can "watch" and can see the results instead of like another subpage from my userpage?(for the actual competition, so it's more wiki-linked), i need your opinion on this Ok i'll do that, just because i might do something bad and make people angry ok, i'll talk to DE Soo close unfortunately someone tried to answer it... Incorrect answer was Xigbar Sorry but CoF answered that first... (SB ) Sweet thank u!!!.... i'll add your SB stuff later.. 2/3 SB riddles right!!! Answer was Roxas.. ..soz try another? hehe...anyways try another one? Correct on that one Correct again and ohh one thing if i get 3 ~ more people into the QAA i'll start on August instead of September!!!! Sorry answer was Isa, but what do u mean?(about archiving) I think i get it......anyways another SB? Correct on that SB Sorry but the SB's riddle time for both of those riddles expired so they don't count(since it was red)...soz ..also u should check the scoreboard for PA Sorry my bad only 3.Sora was expired Axel's answer was correct soz... Yes now since i got 16+ people the QAA will run starting from 1st of August... Sooo close on the Olette one.. it was Aerith( reference the side ponytails)... and on number 5. *LegendAqua raises one eyebrow*...really we have none? It was false... there are no secret agent blonde haired woman with a gun in any KH!!!!..gud try though Hehe look wat i did in QAA!!!!...the story and BrightCrest!! And yes on the grammar and correct on that SB Riddle Ok....just make sure the grammar is done by 1st!!!!!....and thank u for the grammar check. and correct on that SB Riddle..man this is getting repetitive, can u just check the SB Scoreboard?..please!! Yep on renaming and ok on the wrong thing!!..but come on no one has got 3. and it's easy!!! Hey FR, ummm since Ds is making the err.. trophy any chance u can make the poster for QAA?... reply back to me for details... It won't that big a poster but you know the PA poster, just need to add something extra.....add a gold crown and change the Poster name to "The Quizzling Aqua Arena" and once DS finishes the Trophy just subsitute the PA trophy Aqua is holding to the new QAA trophy 04:26, July 20, 2011 (UTC)|xiii=So your saying you'll place the poster once QAA is opened and yeah i'll tell you when the trophy is done...}} Soz if i'm getting demanding but 1st will be there soon and i gotta get preped...anyways thanks Nope that looks perfect!!!!..now where's that trophy?... Yes on the answers to the PA Talk page, as for QA talk page..no since the Quiz answers will e displayed on the main QA forum page(see below QAA), but thanks for asking!!! 11:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC)|3=Can't be bothered making one...}} Hmm any suggestions for this one?.... cos i don't know.. Hmm thought of it and hmmm opening banner? I thought of it again and maybe during the QA not at the start Ohh one thing my Quotes Chamber, needs help... i made the same format you did but for some reason as you read down the Quotes, the quotes just keep getting smaller.. help? Ahh that's what i missed.... thanks.. and the idea you talked about the elimination thing banner, yeah use that and the thing u showed me before ..yeah use that as the opening banner(which i already said) anyways thanks for the quotes!!!! Ahh that's right.. hehe another project for u FR.... i completely forgot about this but i need a better "Vs." picture as i only..well used no pictures.. so err....can u do it?..(no rush.. i think XD) I was waiting for someone to get 5. and ohh you did.. but now i'm LOST.... hehe correct FR I'm not too sure but how about.. you know the Q and the A changed them into V and S's with Rainfells, Stormalls and Brightcrests whirling inside the V and the S.. am i explaining it right?... 07:06, July 22, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hows my new friend userbox?}} Wow... 402.. *LA breaks jawbone at this*.....*LA reattachs jawbone and clicks it into place*..wow looks great.. i'm gonna add it now :D Correction... umm do i just add the link or do i have to do something else(like add http: or something?) One small notice, i'll be closing PA early(25th) in order to release the awards and prep for QAA later also DS said that he'll work on the trophy tomorrow so hopefully the trophy will be done by then....other than that yeah Success!!!! time to add the trophy to the poster!!! http://img684.imageshack.us/img684/5097/qaa.png Hooray!!! 09:13, July 24, 2011 (UTC)|prize=Hey FinalRest, well looks like u won 2 prizes this time, 1st place and SB Plaque... Congrats, you know the drill... and http://img850.imageshack.us/img850/6134/sb1t.png }} Where are u gonna put the SB Plaque? 22:47, July 26, 2011 (UTC)|3=LA RAGES!!!.... the quotes are getting smaller again!!... help!!!.....soz for pestering though}} 22:47, July 26, 2011 (UTC)|ashe=Ahh i see what i missed for the quotes.. hehe.. anyways yeah QA Quizzes got like 2 more to go then i'll release all 16 on the 1st.. ehhh can't wait either!!}} 04:09, July 27, 2011 (UTC)|chat=I thought of it but can u sign me down for Character Improvement and sign me up back to the Gallery project}} 04:19, July 27, 2011 (UTC)|xiii=Ahhh ok.. soz.}} 10:18, July 30, 2011 (UTC)|3=Hi, hiya, hows it going, it's great to see u!!!...(shinigami refrence) anyways a bit of a long time since we talked(stupid broadband).. anyways any chance u can make another Keyblade for the Keyblade Cabinet?..(if u have the time, i know u(and maybe me) is busy...}} 12:36, July 30, 2011 (UTC)|xiii=Hehe... i love saying Shinigami's intro greeting, it's like my thing.. ohh and Maka punching Asura right in the face!!!.. ahh anime classic..but yeah hate it when animes end....(weirdly manga's dont) anyways keyblade design i thought of another one that has been in my head for some time...and u guessed only because the TB shows it, a FFXIII theme keyblade.. i was thinking Lightning's Blaze Edge as the blade, Serah's crystal as the keychain and can u think up what to do for the teeth of the keyblade cos i got a blank...ohh ohh also i'll be getting like 400 GB of animes soon.. can't wait!!!! }} 07:16, July 31, 2011 (UTC)|surprised=Hola!.. umm any chance u can add the posters(the big QA and the contestants posters?)}} 07:33, July 31, 2011 (UTC)|3=Yep.. add the picture next to the Preliminaries round (top) scoreboard and yes i'll add the rules for the first round... kk thanks!!!!, and secondly i will be busy... lastly the keyblade looks good enough.... one thing what is the teeth made out of(the blue thingy)}} 07:46, July 31, 2011 (UTC)|xiii=WOW.. nice combination!!....hehehe now i think i'm fully preped mm can u uhhh grammar check my Preliminaries round rules...}} 08:29, July 31, 2011 (UTC)|xiii=Let's try it your way.. see what happens and no ur not insulting me.... more efficient.. the better it is!}} 09:20, July 31, 2011 (UTC)|xiii=Looks great.. let's see if it works!!!(no changes necessary).. for now}} 10:41, July 31, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hey Hey.. now i got me some useboxes for QAA made from RoxasXIIILK!!!.. and here's yours }} 11:30, July 31, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hey one thing i saw Sac and .:Sora:. having multiple Sigs?.. any chance y? }} 11:41, July 31, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Great again...ooohh 20 minutes before i release them Quizes and i'm prepared, but one thing is really bugging me. U know the Brackets scoreboard, and you know at the right side there is just a really small white sections with nothing in them, i've tried a lot of ways to get rid of them but i can;t figure out how.... help me fix that please it's driving me crazy!!!.. Aham soz for going madness there for a bit but yeah.. i need help getting rid of that "excess" white in the scoreboard.. help?}} 09:20, July 31, 2011 (UTC)|xiii=kk.. i'll talk to Soxra tomorrow to get rid of the excess... *stares at the excess* and which 2 SB's are u talking about?}} 09:20, July 31, 2011 (UTC)|xiii=Ohh forgot one more thing.. can u change the World Terminus' about the QAA to say something about.. like watch the battles unfold or something?}} Oh Staff .}} Looks who's talking! Congratz new mod :) And yeah, somebody has to do it >.>--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 00:49, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Riddle Riddle....? Congratz!! I give ₨€€₯€₨-Someone from the dark 20:45, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I just can't seem to be able to create a talk bubble. Even with the instructions. Whats going on? ₨€€₯€₨-Someone from the dark 02:38, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I typed a message and it had a black keyblade by it :D <--- pleased face }} Congratulationals hehe I haven't said congrats to you properly yet, so CONGRATULATIONS XD XD XD 06:53, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Hey I said congrats on the IRC, speaking of which... I have new info to tell you in private 07:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm on now 05:42, July 13, 2011 (UTC) 07:06, July 12, 2011 (UTC)~|happy2=Haha! Congrats on your promotion. I have a present for you, but i'm still working on it. Yes, the play went well. We sold 300 tickets at door sales!EDIT:http://img846.imageshack.us/img846/3959/staffpresent.png}} With great power comes great responsibility....etc...etc....etc.... 17:41, July 12, 2011 (UTC)}} FR, could you stop by the IRC? I want to ask you somenthing--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 00:50, July 13, 2011 (UTC) }} Check Forum It's probably not just you. I'm trying to get them all renamed tonight. Should be up in the next hour. Sorry about that. 05:00, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Everything should be working now. 05:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha! Glad to hear it! :) 05:20, July 13, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome You're welcome, and thanks for your advise, i already archived my talkpage now. 09:03, July 13, 0211 (UTC) Hey KHwiki about Should the KHwiki about page be renamed to the Keyhole about? since it's been renamed and all? - Forum Index Just you! It's likely your computer just hasn't updated your cache or something. Try purging the forum index or clearing your cache. 16:18, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Congratz!!! :) Golly... Que Pasa? Busy all week Congrats World Terminis (However you spell it >.>) Staff Election Present The present I made you had to be modified due to new staff. The new version is http://img19.imageshack.us/img19/9591/staffpresent2.png. 03:57, July 17, 2011 (UTC) World Terminus Banners RE:Signature Congratulations }} Quotes Well, for Ventus last battle with Vanitas, you are missing: *Join now with your better half! *You are an empty husk... *You cannot resist, Ventus As for Aqua, against Ventus-Vanitas *None of this can be change... *Sleep forever. *See how powerless you are... And I did to Terra section :D--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 04:58, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Both Battle quotes, and cutscenes quotes... Nobody ever check Xemnas/Quotes? T_T Also, about the leader thingy that I forgot earlier... Yes, I think it is a good idea.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 05:11, July 20, 2011 (UTC) IRC when you are online, please.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 22:12, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, the issue with that, is that Ventus-Vanitas, and the Vanitas Sentiment, only have boss articles... so, unfortunely, you have more work, by adding a section in Aqua cutscenes quotes that says "Ventus-Vanitas", and you ahve to add a few cutscenes quotes there... (Also, a few more quotes from Aqua story would be nice) and you would also have to list Ventus-Vanitas and Vanitas sentiment Battle quotes... you picked a hard one :/--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 15:11, July 22, 2011 (UTC) AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! S-Sorry!!! I-I fotgot to answer you!!! T_T is looking awesome! Just check some lines that are cutted and go down for some weird reason. Also, you have to add full quotes... not fragments, specially with that Ventus-Vanitas Quote "Just like the legend says..."--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 03:46, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Almost done, just this late issue: With the quote I mentioned before, the full version would be the whole speach Ventus-Vanitas does, the whole "... Keyblade bearing warriors will flock here..." speech. Put that full, and we are done. IRC Hey theres an IRC staff meeting going on and you have been invited :D when can you come? 22:49, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Boldness I couldn't see the bolding issue but I found a bug in my sig. Does it all look better now? 23:59, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Glad you like them! 00:07, July 22, 2011 (UTC) AHHHHHH!!!!! Gallery Project Absolutely!! ^^ why don't we continue this by email and you can tell me which one you are going to do and then when you are finished you can drop me another email telling me so. That ok? 09:00, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Congrates Boss articles Actually, that would be great. In general if you can just find articles where there is a character who is also a boss (Cloud and Cloud (Boss) for example, can you just add in the character's article (Cloud) and in the boss's article (Cloud (Boss))? In general it should go between the maintenance templates (Expand, Cleanup, etc.) and the Infobox, if any. 04:50, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Haha, yes. Even the Unknown, the Unversed bosses, Heartless bosses, Nobody bosses, and the buildings you fight as boss battles. xD 05:02, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Like so: ::*First, move the existing page (example: Iron Imprisoner) to its Boss counterpart (Iron Imprisoner (Boss)). ::*Second, edit the original page (Iron Imprisoner) to contain this: (Boss) if necessary}} is a character who can be found exclusively as a boss in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. ::*You can of course modify the above a bit to conform to the article specifically. ::*Third, move all Story, Design (which should be renamed Appearance), Personality, and Origin sections to the original article. If there is information about the name of the boss in the Design section, move it to Origin. Additionally, move any trivia that does NOT pertain to the battle itself over to the original article. ::*Fourth, add a tag and copy all categories and navigation templates over to the original article as well. ::*Lastly, add a tag to the top of the boss article. ::Done! 05:32, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :::You're welcome! And a great place to find lots of bosses are the navigation templates: :::*http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Template:KHBoss :::*http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Template:OptionalBosses :::*http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Unversed_Boss :::Etcetera. :) 05:39, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::The only issue is that in the Appearance section, there is stuff about the name. (Last paragraph.) Can you start an Origin section right there for it? Also, no, boss navs should not be in the non-boss article. 05:51, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::Origin. In the event that some of them have Disney backgrounds (like Cerberus, Rock Titan, etc.) or other story backgrounds, I want to be able to add more broad origin information to that section. 05:55, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, forgot to mention--if the creature is a Heartless or something (that there are more than one of, like the Dark Follower), add "The" before its name in the lead. Like so. 06:02, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Actually, yes. That's a good idea (for both the boss and non-boss pages). But it should still read (Boss), not (Bosses), since it is just once creature. 06:27, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! I'm headed off to sleep once I finish with the double redirects. If you want to take a break you're more than welcome. xD 06:33, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :I think I've gotten them all moved. If you find any more, I've updated the template above ^ so please keep that change in mind. Thanks! 20:11, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I get it Earthquakes are fun when there small I had a small earthquake a minute ago :D I'll do that now as well 09:39, July 24, 2011 (UTC) EDIT:Add |PA4 to your coding now 09:52, July 24, 2011 (UTC) got the email :D 10:03, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Image for my TB Quotes again Character pages Oh sorry, I totally never saw that. It probably got lost in DE spamming my talk page. :P The reason Blizzard Lord and Volcanic Lord is (Bosses) is because it's two separate Heartless. Possessor/Thresholder is two forms of the same Heartless. Same with Shadow Stalker/Dark Thorn. And yes, we are doing a separate page for MXIII. About Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka... I'll take care of that myself. In terms of the rest of the character pages... right now, they all need completed journal and story sections, as well as the correct categorization and navigation templates. This part I'm still working out though... I'll keep you posted! 03:27, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :For consistency's sake, I think it's better not to. In theory, it should be okay for all pages as they should all have enough content to permit this, but that is just not the case sometimes. Do you really prefer them in the middle? 03:59, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::If you're looking for something brain-dead easy to do, all infoboxes on (Boss) or (Bosses) pages should have journal sections removed. That includes things like |journalKH, |journal358, and so on. The journal entries can be transferred to the boss's CHARACTER article in this format. (Also change all tags to two new lines.) If you don't want to do it, that's fine, but if you do it's a great help. I'm off to bed now, since THISRAGGINFRAGGINGADDAMNTEMPLATE is killing me. 'Cya! :) 05:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I have no idea what either one of those is, so I'll just change it like you said. And I can link you to the tables, but I can't do it here. PM me when you're on IRC and I'll hook you up. 13:30, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, you're not right now! :3 00:03, July 31, 2011 (UTC) New Project 07:24, July 28, 2011 (UTC)~|normal=Hey FR. I've just had an idea for a new project. Removing white backgrounds. Don't you just hate it when your adding an image to your walkthrough boss template a coloured background and it's got a white background?EDIT:Great. I think I can add it up myself though ^_^ I'm a big boy now!}} I will happily take part in this, you know if the uploader likes me enough to do change it >:| 07:28, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh Gotcha! 14:33, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Uhm just a little thing about this new project idea; A lot of the picture have really bad white backgrounds and thet're a pain to remove even with photoshop. So not the best idea... Assistence Yeah but... Congrats!! Sig Hey. Is this the one you meant? because if it is, then Soxra fixed that one last night. If it's one of the others could you please tell me which one... And may i also point out that it's pretty difficult for me to fix it, as on my computer, i can see nothing wrong. Ok. Now i'm sure they're fixed! And thank you! Harry Potter is pretty awesome.. XD i might make a voldemort or a dumbledore one or something haha. ^^ Da Quiz section